


Bâtir un empire

by malurette



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Earth Empire, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Gen, Imperialism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: De l'ambition, pour sa contrée et pour soi-même.





	Bâtir un empire

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pour bâtir un empire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Legend of Korra  
>  **Personnage :** Kuvira  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu flippant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Pourtant ce n’est ni une voix persuasive, ni une main secourable mais bien le devoir inscrit dans ses gènes d’immortelle qui force son pas vers le nouveau destin de  l’empire."  
> d'après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (janvier '17)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saison 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L'Empire de la Terre réussira ce que le Royaume avait laissé en plan : unir le territoire entier sous un seul poing de fer ; Ba Sing Se la capitale, ses dépendances, les villes justement un peu trop indépendantes comme Omashu ou Zaofu, et surtout, les territoires volés par la Nation du Feu. Kuvira n'est pas la seule à penser que Republic City n'aurait jamais dû être créée, mais restituée à la Terre, et les colons du Feu, comme juste retour des choses, assimilés à leur Royaume.  
Ozai était peut-être l'ennemi, mais il avait raison sur un point : leur unité.


End file.
